roaring20sfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper Potts
"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed." Pepper Potts Pepper is the woman behind the man of Stark Hall. Tony's personal assistant, her main job is to deal with crisis - whatever they are, and keep things running smoothly. Solving problems and controlling a mad genius are her specialities. She's possibly the most patient human being in the world. Acting as a secretary, her job goes from keeping tab on Tony's appointments to being sure he gets wherever he should be not so drunk. Helping with hangovers, dates and scheduling everything, managing his personal life have become like a second nature to her now. Without her, the Stark Hall wouldn't nearly be as successful. A flapper girl, a feminist and a modern woman, she does everything a man does - driving cars, smoking cigarettes, getting shit done - in heels. She works hard and has actually earned a degree in journalism. Almost as much as a workaholic as Tony, she is only happy if she's being productive. She's been working with him for five years now and neither can imagine life without each other. If only Tony Stark would look at her in that special way... Early Years Virginia Potts was born on December 12, 1900, in New Haven, Connecticut. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a housekeeper. They were the perfectly normal middle class couple. Being the youngest sibling of four brothers, she learned quite quickly how to get by surrounded by men. She knows how to protect herself and throw some good punches. Growing up, she was as much as a brat as her brothers. Climbing trees, playing soldier and running around, she had a very active childhood. She never saw much of a difference between her and the boys. Her parents, however, did. Worried about her tomboyish behavior, as soon as she reached the age of twelve, they sent her to an all girls religious private school. As much as she hated being forced to act as little lady, she found her passion in studying. There, she learned to type with the teachers and how to smoke and french kiss boys with the older girls. At fifteen, her beloved father died of a rather severe infection he caught from one of his patients. Virginia then went back home to mourn with her mother. Finding small jobs as a typer, she was able to make some money. Some time after, though, she grew restless. Fearing for her daughter's future, her mother tried to marry her with an older man, which she firmly refused. Feeling like she would never accomplish anything in her family house in New Haven, she decided to leave on her own to New York to pursue higher education and a better shot at work. Adult Years New York hadn't been kind to her. She knew no one. Her only contact was Dr. Ho Yinsen, an old friend of her father. She couldn't find a job, what with the men refusing to hire a woman. At journalism school, though, she befriended Peggy, who introduced her to the one and only Tony Stark. Tony was impressed with her wit since the first time. Thanks to her freckles and fierce behavior, he nicknamed her Pepper. She was hired after their first interview. It was the best deal Stark Hall would see. Her loyalty gained Tony's trust quickly, and they become more than work associates, they became friends. A year later, on a dreadful March 12, however, she came to work to find Tony suffering a heart attack on his office. Resorting to the only person she knew that could help, she contacted Dr. Ho Yinsen, that ended up saving Tony's life. They grew even closer and eventually engaged in a sexual relation. Mutual feelings of gratitude and loneliness led them to some more sexual encounters, but it never escalated further, much to Pepper's dismay. Having fallen in love with her boss, she does all she can to manage his work and personal life, while trying to subtly convince him they would work together. They're still not dating, so maybe she's going at it wrongly. Pepper has been the conscience and the reason behind the Stark Hall and Tony's wild bets. Stark Hall definitely wouldn't be the same without her. Relationships Pepper loves her family very much, even though they haven't seen each other in ages. She writes home constantly but promptly ignores her mother's pleas for her to get married. Best friends with Peggy Carter and Tony Stark. She also has very strong feelings about him, hoping he will finally see that they are perfect for each other. Meanwhile, Happy Hogan just wishes she would see that they are perfect for each other. Not that she will ever admit it. Health She's in very good health. Rarely gets sick and deals well with stress. Prone to headaches, though, mostly caused by Tony. Characteristics Gender: Female Height: 166 cm Weight: 56 kg Eyes: Blue Hair: Short, straight red hair, modern style. Noticeable physical traits: Freckle faced and long legged. In-game First appearance: 01. Religion: Agnostic Sexuality: Straight. Mostly.